Bunga Krisan, Simbol Cinta Kita Berdua
by orangegreengirl
Summary: Kiku memikirkan seorang wanita sawo matang yang dulu pernah disakitinya. Lalu bencana melanda negara wanita itu... Dan Kiku tidak tinggal diam...  Maaf, gak pintar bikin summary. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Bunga Krisan, Simbol Cinta Kita Berdua

Summary: Kiku memikirkan seorang wanita sawo matang yang dulu pernah disakitinya. Lalu bencana melanda negara wanita itu... Dan Kiku tidak tinggal diam...

* * *

><p>Bunga Krisan.<p>

Itulah arti namaku, Kiku. Dan anehnya, juga arti dari nama gadis itu.

Seruni.

Itulah namanya dan artinya juga krisan. Bisa dibilang kalau nama kami sama.

Dan entah kenapa, aku senang sekali kalau nama kami memiliki arti yang sama.

* * *

><p>Aku ingat sekali saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Saat itu masih zaman perang dan Jepang memerlukan bahan pangan yang banyak untuk prajurit-prajuritnya. Kudengar Indonesia adalah negara yang sangat subur dan kaya dengan alamnya dan sudah banyak negara Eropa memperebutkannya. Inilah yang kudengar dari Allied...<p>

_"Dia cantiiiiiik sekali! Sangat imuuuut dan seksi! Tamparannya keras sekali... Kalau saja dia lebih menurut..." _

_"Dia teman baikku! Dia baik kepada semua orang! Dia juga hebat mengurus saudara-saudaranya dan 'anak-anak' di negaranya, aru!"_

_"Dia benar-benar cantik dan baik. Beda sekali dengan negara-negara cewek yang telah kita temui. Dia masih ada sopan santun dan pernah membantuku menemukan Rafflesia."_

_"Dia bertanggung jawab dan berani. Dia benar-benar beda dengan saudari-saudariku. Kuharap mereka bisa lebih seperti dia."_

_"Oh, Nesia! Dia benar-benar kuat! Aku yang hero saja terkesan dengan kekuatannya! Dia benar-benar jadi kuat kalau sudah menyangkut 'anak-anaknya'!"_

Singkat kata, dia mengesankan semua dari Allied. Walau France sepertinya melecehkannya... Itu membuatku semakin penasaran orang seperti apa dia. Akhirnya aku pergi ke Indonesia dan langsung terkesima dengan keindahannya, walau ada bekas-bekas pertempuran disana-sini. Aku juga melihat banyak gedung yang sepertinya dibuat oleh Netherlands, negara Eropa yang paling lama disini. Kudengar dia sudah cekcok dengan berbagai negara untuk mempertahankan Indonesia dan walau pun dia teman baikku, aku membutuhkan pangan dari Indonesia.

_"Eh... Siapa laki-laki itu? Dia tidak seperti orang-orang tinggi aneh itu!"_

_"Dia kayak orang Asia... Dari negara mana ya dia?"_

_"Sssst! Jawa! Dia bisa mendengar kita!"_

Aku menoleh dan melihat sekelompok anak-anak berkulit sawo matang bersembunyi di belakang pohon-pohon kelapa, mamandangku dengan mata hitam besar yang penasaran.

_"Eeeh! Sumatra! Dia melihat ke arah kita!"_

_"Kalimantan! Diam!"_

_"Waaah! Dia berjalan ke arah kita!"_

_"Kabur!"_

Mereka semua berbalik dan berlari, padahal aku hanya ingin menyapa mereka. Karena tidak ada orang pribumi lainnya, aku pun mengejar mereka. Karena kakiku lebih panjang aku bisa menyusul mereka tapi supaya mereka tidak lebih ketakutan lagi, aku menjaga jarak dengan mereka.

_"Eeeeh! Sulawesi! Cepat dong larinya!"_

_"Papua! Jangan cepat-cepat! Pelanan dikit dong!"_

_"Yeee! Gimana bisa cepat! Orang yang mengejar kita itu pria dewasa!"_

_"Kak Nesiaaaa!"_

_"Kakak! Kakak Indonesia! Orang itu mengejar kami!"_

_"Waaaa! Takut!"_

_"Sssshhh. Ambon dan Sofifi. Jangan nangis ya. Biar kakak yang urus orang ini. Masuk ke dalam rumah ya? Ya?" _

Satu demi satu anak-anak tersebut masuk kedalam rumah kayu yang bobrok dan wanita berambut panjang yang dari tadi memunggungiku akhirnya berbalik. Aku menahan napas.

Wanita itu CANTIK.

Tubuhnya yang berlekuk dipeluk dengan pakaian tradisionalnya yang bewarna hijau hijau toska dan kain cokelat bercorak bunga dan daun (Kalau tak salah namanya batik). Kulitnya yang sawo matang seperti anak-anak tadi berkilat dibawah sinar matahari. Rambut ikalnya hitam dan mencapai lututnya. Bibirnya yang bewarna pink terang terkatup rapat. Mata besarnya yang bewarna hitam pekat memandangku dengan curiga dan ancaman tersirat. Di tangan kanannya terdapat celurit tajam yang dipegangnya dengan erat yang aku sangat yakin, dapat membunuhku dalam sekejap kalau aku macam-macam.

_"Siapa kau?" _Matanya berkilat berbahaya. Lebih berbahaya dibanding mata Belarus, adik perempuan Russia. Aku tahu, kalau perempuan Asia ini kuat, sangat kuat. Aku pun sadar lehernya dibalut perban, tanda bahwa ia telah berperang sebelumnya. Tanda bahwa ia telah bertahan hidup di tengah kerasnya perang.

_"Namaku Jepang. Aku datang untuk membebaskanmu dari tangan penjajah."_

Wajahnya perlahan-lahan melunak tetapi matanya meneliti setiap senti tubuhku. Aku pun diam. Biarlah perempuan ini memutuskan untuk percaya padaku atau tidak.

_"Kau datang untuk apa?"_

_"Untuk membebaskanmu dari cengkraman penjajah Netherlands itu." _

_"eh? apa katanya?"_

_"Sssst. Kupang! Suaramu kebesaran!"_

_"Maaf, Jambi!"_

_"sssssttttt!"_

Aku melirik ke belakang Indonesia, banyak anak-anak mengintip dari celah pintu dan jendela. Mereka semua berkedip heran. Entah kenapa rasanya gugup dipandang oleh 10... 20... 30.. pasang mata hitam besar milik anak-anak berkulit sawo matang... Dan itu belum termasuk mata Indonesia. Indonesia, tampak malu dan kesal, menoleh ke belakang dan semua anak langsung masuk ke dalam lagi. Indonesia menghela napas dan melebarkan jejakan kakinya, membuat kain batiknya tersingkap dan memamerkan kakinya yang 'bercahaya'. Dengan kesadaran penuh aku berusaha untuk tidak memandangi kakinya.

_"Jadi, Jepang, kau ingin membebaskanku dari kepala tulip bodoh itu?" _

_"Ya."_

Dia memandangiku lagi dengan matanya yang sekarang mengingatkanku akan mata elang. Tajam, dingin, dan _berbahaya. _Aku diam-diam terkagum-kagum dengan matanya itu. Setelah beberapa menit, dia menutup mata dan menghela napas. Dia pun menjatuhkan celuritnya. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika...

Dia tersenyum.

Matanya kini tidak menyiratkan curiga namun kehangatan musim panas dan bening seperti mata air. Angin berhembus lembut menerpa kami dan entah bagaimana ikatan kepangnya lepas dan rambutnya yang tebal terurai dan bercahaya dibawah sinar mentari. Wajahnya tidak lagi masam dan sekarang terlihat berseri-seri, seiring rona pink menghiasi pipinya. Dalam sekejap, saat dia tersenyum, seluruh dunia menjadi putih. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat aku balas tersenyum.

_"Namaku Indonesia, kau boleh memanggilku Nesia."_

Mungkin, mungkin perasaan aneh yang hangat ini muncul di saat dia pertama tersenyum kepadaku.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku bertanya kepadanya nama aslinya setelah ia menidurkan 'anak-anaknya'.<p>

_"Nesia-san?" _Aku mengajaknya bicara sembari dia menyeduh teh untuk kami berdua. _"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"_

_"Ya?"_

_"Siapa namamu?"_

_"Kau penasaran, Jepang? Kuberitahu kalau kamu memberitahu namamu, Jepang!"_

Kadang aku lupa, kalau Indonesia itu suka iseng.

_"Baiklah. Namaku Kiku Honda." _Indonesia tersenyum senang dan mendekat kepadaku. Kedua tangannya menopang dagunya dan ia menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

_"Artinya apa?"_

_"Artinya... Bunga krisan..." _

Dia terlihat kaget. Mulutnya mengangga dan matanya melebar. Lalu ia tertawa kecil.

_"Namaku Raden Ayu Seruni Nirmala." _Dia tersenyum. _"Raden itu gelar. Ayu berarti muda, Nirmala berarti suci dan Seruni artinya..." _Dia tertawa lagi.

_"Artinya apa?" _Tanyaku sabar.

_"Bunga krisan! Nama kita memiliki arti yang sama! Kebetulan sekali ya?"_

_"suit suit..."_

Aku dan Indonesia menoleh ke arah pintu. Beberapa pasang mata menatap kami sedetik sebelum mereka menutup pintu.

...

...

...

_"Kurasa sudah waktunya aku pulang." _

_"Eh? Oh. Ya..."_

_"Terima kasih atas tehnya."_

_"Sama-sama."_

Indonesia mengantarku sampai pintu dan aku berbalik untuk tersenyum kepadanya. _"Ne, Nesia-san? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu?"_

_"Eh?" _Semburat pink muncul di kedua pipinya. _"B-Boleh... Aku boleh memanggilmu... Kiku?" _Wajahnya tambah merah. Aku terpana sejenak sebelum tersenyum.

_"Boleh."_

Perasaan hangat itu semakin kuat dan sejak hari itu, kami saling memanggil nama asli masing-masing.

_"Seruni-san, boleh tambah nasinya?"_

_"Tentu saja boleh, Kikkun~"_

_"Seruni-san, ohayou."_

_"Selamat pagi, Kikkun."_

_"Kikkun! Tolong! Ada ulat!"_

_"Wah! Hati-hati, Seruni-san!"_

_"Ulat! Kikkun! ULAT!"_

_"Iya! Aku taruh jauh-jauh!"_

Kalau aku boleh jujur, kurasa senyumannyalah yang telah menguatkan hatiku dengan perang ini. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja sampai...

Sampai hari itu...

* * *

><p><em>"Kikkun! Mana janjimu untuk memberikanku kemerdekaan! Yang kau lakukan hanya membuat rakyatku menderita! Kau membuat kami kerja paksa! Merampas semua makanan kami! Sekarang makin banyak orang jatuh sakit! Belum lagi kamu memaksa orang-orangku untuk menjadi prajuritmu! Adik-adikku semuanya terluka! Hal itu membuat kami makin susah! Ini sama saja dengan penjajahan! Kikkun! Jawab aku! Dimana janjimu padaku?"<em>

Aku hanya memandang wanita berkulit sawo matang itu dengan mata dingin. Dia hampir menangis, air mata mulai menggenang dimatanya.

_"Maaf Seruni-san. Tapi aku bohong tentang memberimu kemerdekaan. Sekarang kau milik negara Jepang. Kau harus mendengar kataku. Perang semakin membuat posisiku terjepit dan aku butuh semua bantuan yang kupunya."_

_"Bantuan katamu? Ini penganiayaan! Perbudakan! Penjajahan! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga! Biarkan aku bebas!" _

Dia mengacungkan bambu runcingnya padaku, aku diam saja, hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang kosong. Tampaknya ini membuatnya makin marah dan dia bergerak untuk menyerangku. Dengan gerakan yang cepat dan terlatih, aku berhasil merampas bambunya dan melemparnya ke pojok ruangan. Aku mengunci kedua lengan Indonesia dibelakangnya dan menahan tubuhnya ke meja kerjaku dengan memegangi kepalanya. Sekarang air mata sudah mengalir bebas, membasahi permukaan meja.

_"Maaf Seruni-san. Tapi kau tak bisa menang melawanku. Adik-adikmu sudah kutahan. Saudara-saudaramu seperti Malaysia, Singapore, Kamboja, Vietnam, semuanya sudah jatuh ke tangan negara Eropa. Kau sendirian. Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku. Kau kalah."_

Dia meronta-ronta dan berteriak-teriak. Akhirya aku melepas kedua tangannya dan Indonesia kembali berdiri tegak dengan air mata berlinang dan mata yang berkilat penuh amarah.

_"Padahal... Padahal... Kukira kau berbeda dengan semua laki-laki Eropa itu! Kalian memberiku janji manis... Tapi semuanya bohong! Kalian semua sama saja! Pembohong! Penipu!" _

_"Maafkan aku, Seruni-san. Tapi negaramu sudah dibawah kekuasaanku. Aku bebas melakukan apa saja di tanah ini karena KAU adalah milikku. Kau harus menurut pada perintahku."_

_"Tidak! Aku menolak! Aku tidak mau! TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAU! Kikkun bodoh! Kikkun bodoh! Ki-"_

**_PLAK!_**

...

...

...

...

...

Mataku dan matanya melebar karena shock. Tangan kananku yang kupakai untuk menamparnya langsung gemetar. Wajah Indonesia terpaling ke kanannya. Bekas bewarna merah terlihat jelas di pipi kirinya. Aku bisa merasakan telapak tanganku basah karena air matanya. Indonesia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipinya yang telah kutampar dan menatapku. Bisa kulihat dimatanya dengan jelas, ketakutan, keterkejutan, kebingungan, amarah, dan... kesedihan.

_"Seruni-"_

_"BODOH! BODOH! IDIOT! JELEK! JEPANG SUDAH BENAR-BENAR KELEWATAN! Padahal... Padahal aku... JEPANG BODOH!"_

Dia berbalik dan berlari keluar dari ruangan sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhku terasa berat dan aku tak bisa bernapas. Dadaku sesak dan sakit. Suaraku tidak mau keluar. Ruangan menjadi terasa dingin sekali. Aku tahu, bahwa aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

Dan Indonesia tidak lagi memanggilku 'Kikkun.'

Entah kenapa, itu membuatku merasa lebih merana lagi. Perasaan hangat yang hanya kurasakan saat bersama Indonesia pun tiba-tiba hilang.

* * *

><p>Tak lama setelah itu, Hiroshima dijatuhi bom atom oleh Amerika dan Nagasaki menyusul. Dua kota penting Jepang telah hancur dan prajurit-prajurit kami telah kewalahan. Anak kecil pun tahu kalau Jepang tak bisa lagi bertempur dan itu berarti aku harus menyerah dan...<p>

Melepaskan Indonesia

Saat aku mendengar hal itu dari bosku, sesuatu didalamku hancur. Aku harus melepaskan wanita itu. Kalau aku melepasnya, negaraku tidak perlu berperang dengan negaranya. Aku bisa fokus memulihkan negaraku dan Indonesia akhirnya mendapat kemerdekaan yang didambakannya. Semua orang senang.

Tapi kenapa aku merasa lemah dan lebih berat lagi daripada sebelumnya?

Selama 3 hari itu, aku hanya bisa menyaksikan bosku dan Indonesia mendiskusikan tentang pelaksanaan proklamasi dan sebagian adik Indonesia menekan Indonesia untuk mempercepat proklamasi. Aku hanya melihat Indonesia dari jauh dan dia menolak untuk melihatku. Aku bisa menyentuhnya diam-diam saat ia tertidur ditengah pekerjaannya. Aku masuk ke dalam kantornya dan mendapati wanita itu tertidur di mejanya. Aku hanya mengelus pipinya dan entah kenapa itu membuatku hatiku sedikit ringan. Setiap malam aku membisikkan maaf kepadanya dan kata-kata manis lainnya, untuk mengisi kekosongan dihatiku. Tetapi saat aku mendengar proklamasi kemerdekaannya, aku sadar...

Aku harus merelakannya...

Malam harinya, aku berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan koper besar disampingku dan sebuket bunga krisan ditanganku. Aku akan naik kapal dan kembali ke Tokyo, sudah tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tinggal disini. Tapi sebelum itu...

_"Seruni-san? Kau ada didalam? Ini aku, Kiku." _

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi aku bisa melihat sepasang mata hitam milik seorang adik Indonesia memandangku dari balik jendela dan anak-anak lain ikut bergabung.

_"Aku akan berangkat ke Tokyo malam ini dengan kapal. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan denganmu. Aku akan pulang ke negaraku." _Aku tersenyum sedih. _"Aku membawakan hadiah perpisahan untukmu. Sebuket bunga krisan. Bunga krisan itu arti nama kita berduakan? Aku sudah memeliharanya di kebunku dengan baik dan syukurlah, mekar disaat yang tepat." _Betapa senangnya hatiku, saat aku melihat siluet seorang wanita di dekat jendela. _"Aku mengikatnya dengan pita warna merah dan putih. Keduanya warna benderamukan? Keduanya warna benderaku juga. Lagi-lagi ada kebetulan diantara kita, ya Seruni-san?" _Senyumku bertambah lebar.

_"Aku... Aku minta maaf karena sudah menamparmu tempo hari... Aku tak taku apa yang merasukiku saat itu. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu tapi ini zaman perang... Aku..." _Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. _"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan memaafkanku setelah apa yang telah kuperbuat terhadapmu dan negaramu. Kalau kau memang tidak mau memaafkanku, aku mengerti. Tapi tolong ingat dua hal ini, Seruni-san. Pertama, aku benar-benar bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu. Aku tak mau menjalani hidup tanpa mengenalmu. Aku tidak bohong. Dan kedua..." _Aku kembali mengambil napas panjang.

_"Walaupun hanya untuk tiga setengah tahun, aku menikmati hari-hariku bersamamu. Aku tidak menyesal. Walau pun terisi dengan kekerasan perang, aku tidak menyesal berada disisimu. Aku tidak tahu kemana takdir akan mengarahkan kita berdua tapi aku yakin kalau kita berdua akan berusaha di jalan masing-masing. Dan kalau takdir mempertemukan kita kembali, aku akan sangat senang." _Aku membungkuk dan menaruh buket bunga krisan di kesetnya. Senyum pahit terlihat jelas diwajahku saat kusadari semua adi-adik Indonesia memandangku dari balik jendela.

_"Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu, Seruni-san."_

Aku pun melangkah, melangkah pergi dari rumah Indonesia dengan hati yang tersayat-sayat dan perasaan dingin menjalar seluruh tubuhku.

* * *

><p>Sejak saat itu, aku hanya bertemu Indonesia pada saat World Conference, itu pun tempat duduk kami saling berjauhan. Kami tak pernah saling menyapa, hanya melirik. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, dia bertambah cantik dan disaat yang sama, terlihat lelah sekali. Dari yang kudengar dari Thailand, negara yang dekat Indonesia, banyak pemberontakan dan praktik korupsi di negaranya, belum lagi ada kasus negara lain mengeksploitasi kekayaan alamnya secara ilegal dan diam-diam berlayar di perairan Indonesia. Lalu ada kasus bom di salah satu provinsinya yang bernama Bali dan menewaskan banyak orang termasuk turis luar negeri, membuat posisi Indonesia terjepit karena banyak negara menyalahkan dia. Thailand juga menambahkan, terjadi debat seru tentang wilayah Indonesia yang diklaim milik Malaysia. Tampaknya masalah demi masalah datang menerpa Indonesia. Aku mau tak mau merasa simpati padanya, adik-adiknya itu banyak sekali dan kudengar ada adiknya yang melepaskan diri dan menjadi negara tersendiri bernama Timor Leste dan itu membuat seorang adik yang lain bernama Aceh juga ingin melepaskan diri.<p>

Aku bisa melihat kecapaian yang luar biasa di wajahnya yang cantik itu. Aku tahu, kalau ia ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya juga makin kurus. Amerika dan Cina sudah banyak membantunya tapi sepertinya Indonesia tetap dibuat kewalahan.

Aku sering dapat berita kalau Indonesia sering dilanda gempa dan angin topan tapi tak ada yang lebih parah daripada hari itu...

Aceh, 26 Desember 2004

Gempa bumi tektonik sebesar 8,5 SR terjadi di dalam laut Samudera Hindia dan disertai gelombang tsunami yang menyapu beberapa negara lain dan melayangkan ratusan ribu nyawa. Aku tidak tahu secara pasti berapa jumlah penduduk Indonesia yang tewas tapi aku tahu, Indonesia membutuhkan semua bantuan yang ada. Karena aku berada di kawasan Asia, aku termasuk yang paling cepat sampai disana.

Hatiku merasa miris saat aku melihat kekacauan di daerah Aceh. Bangunan rusak atau sudah benar-benar habis, genangan air dimana-mana, puluhan ribu mayat yang terdiri pria, wanita, anak-anak, bahkan bayi terserak dimana-mana. Teriakan minta tolong dan raungan tangis terdengar di segala penjuru. Rasanya seperti melihat kekacauan Hiroshima tempo dulu setelah dijatuhi bom atom. Orang-orangku langsung bergerak dan menolong orang-orang yang masih hidup dan sebagian membawa mayat korban ke tempat lain. Aku dan Jawa yang sudah beranjak remaja menyusuri puing-puing, mencari Indonesia dan Aceh. Aku bisa melihat negara-negara lain dan adik Indonesia yang lain ikut bergabung membantu korban bencana.

Selagi aku dan Jawa berjalan, aku memikirkan apa yang akan kukatakan pada Indonesia pada saat aku bertemu dengannya. Kata 'halo' sama sekali tidak mungkin, dilihat dari situasi ini. Kata 'apa kabar' juga tidak mungkin. Kalau pertanyaan baik-baik saja atau tidak mungkin bisa...

_"Kak Jepang! Itu dia Kak Nesia dan Aceh!"_

Ah!

Didepan kami terbaring seorang wanita di tanah, memeluk erat seorang anak laki-laki yang balik memeluk erat tubuhnya yang berlekuk. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai kemana-mana. Ada luka-luka berat dikeduanya. Aku dan Jawa spontan berlari kearah mereka. Jawa menarik anak laki-laki itu, Aceh dan langsung pergi membopongnya ke posko terdekat. Aku berlutut di sebelah Indonesia dan dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Kupeluk ia ke pangkuanku dan dengan lembut menyingkirkan rambutnya yang berantakan dari wajah cantiknya. Kapan terakhir kali aku sedekat ini dengannya?

"Oh, Seruni-san... Entah apa yang harus kukatakan padamu sekarang..." Aku mendekapnya lebih dekat lagi, menempelkan pipiku didahinya. Sedikit demi sedikit perasaan hangat itu kembali, membuatku tersenyum kecil. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja... Aku takut sekali terjadi apa-apa padamu..." Aku menutup mata, menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang seharum bunga.

"Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..."

"...aku juga, Kikkun..."

Mataku langsung terbuka dan melebar. Mata Indonesia terbuka dan menatapku penuh dengan kasih sayang. Aku membuka mulut hendak berbicara tapi suaraku tidak mau keluar. Aku hanya termangu menatap wajah cantik Indonesia. Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat damai.

"...Kikkun..."

Tangan kecilnya yang berdarah menyentuh pipiku untuk beberapa detik. Mata kami saling menatap. Mata Indonesia kini berkaca-kaca dan setitik air mata jatuh ke bajunya yang sudah terlanjur basah oleh genangan air. Tiba-tiba saja kedua tangannya melingkari leherku, mendekapku lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Aku sangat sangat sangat rindu padamu, Kikkun..."

Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum memerutnya lebih erat lagi. Dalam detik itu juga, seluruh dunia menjadi putih dan tidak terdengar suara apa pun, hanya bunyi detak jantung kami terdengar olehku. Mataku melebar lagi ketika kusadari ada kepangan kecil di rambut tebalnya yang diikat dengan pita putih dan merah. Hatiku langsung terasa 'melayang' Indonesia meyimpan kedua pita itu selama ini... Aku tersenyum dan mengecup kepalanya.

"Watashi mo jissai ni wa, Seruni-san...*"

Kami terus berpelukan sampai Jawa memanggil kami. Jawa menggoda Indonesia saat aku menggendongnya bridal style ke tenda darurat terdekat, disambut oleh nation lain. Semua orang terlihat kaget sekali saat kami tiba. Adik-adik Indonesia dan Amerika langsung menggoda kami. Bisa kulihat kalau pipi Indonesia langsung memerah karena malu dan aku tertawa kecil.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Indonesia akan kembali pulih dengan bantuan dan dukungan semua orang. Aku bersumpah, aku akan ada disisinya saat masalah datang dan akan memeluknya saat itu juga. Aku takkan membiarkan apapun menyakitinya. Takkan lagi kubuat dia menangis. Perasaan hangat itu telah kembali dan jauh lebih kuat lagi. Kalau sekarang aku harus berperang melawan dunia, aku pasti bisa melawan dan mengalahkan mereka semua. Lagi dan lagi dan aku pasti akan menang.

Karena sekarang Indonesia telah menerimaku kembali.

Kalau sampai aku menyakitinya lagi, biarlah ribuan katana menebasku...

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Fic Hetalia pertamaku selesai! Maaf kalau ada pengetikan yang salah dan kalau Japan agak OOC... Saya sudah berusaha agar sebisa mungkin mendekati timeline sejarah... Di fic ini Jawa, Aceh dan provinsi lainnya kubuat personifikasinya walau masih belum kutentukan mana laki-laki dan mana perempuan (Jawa dan Aceh cowok). Disini Indonesia takut dengan ulat karena... Yah, akhir-akhir ini banyak ulat bulu merusak tanaman di negara kita ini... Sepertinya reader sudah mengerti dengan pemboman, masalah pemisahan diri Timor Leste, pemberontakan, korupsi dan masalah lainnya yang disebutkan Jepang ya? Zaman Orde Lama - Reformasi benar-benar heboh ya? <strong>

**Saya berencana untuk membuat fic ini twoshot atau threeshot (Saya berharap twoshot sih) tapi itu tergantung dengan review yang saya terima. Di chapter berikutnya adalah saat Jepang terkena gempa dan Kiku menyadari sesuatu...**

***Aku juga sangat merindukanmu**

**TUNE IN! Tolong tunggu update saya!**

**Dan tolong REVIEW!**

**No flame please! QAQ**


	2. Chapter 2

Bunga Krisan, Simbol Cinta Kita Berdua

Summary: Kiku memikirkan seorang wanita sawo matang yang dulu pernah disakitinya. Lalu bencana melanda negara wanita itu... Dan Kiku tidak tinggal diam...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

11 Maret 2011

Gempa sebesar 8,9 magnitude melanda Tokyo dan daerah sekitarnya, disusul juga dengan pengunguman keadaan darurat di sebuah pabrik nuklir. 350 orang dinyatakan tewas dan masih 500 atau mungkin ribuan orang hilang. Banyak bangunan hancur atau sudah rata menjadi tanah. Banyak orang terpisah dari keluarganya dan orang tercintanya. Banyak anak kehilangan masa depannya. Raungan tangis dan amarah terdengar dimana-mana. Semuanya menjadi terasa berat dan langit menjadi terlihat kelam. Dunia seperti berhenti berputar dan diam.

Inikah yang dirasakan Indonesia saat gempa melanda Aceh?

Padahal hari itu dimulai dengan pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicau, udara terasa sangat sejuk dan sarapannya terasa enak sekali. Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Kalau dipikir, musim semi baru saja dimulai. Dunia terlihat indah sekali, kenapa kemudian semuanya menjadi hancur dalam seperkian detik?

Sakit...

Rasanya sakit sekali...

Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak saking sakitnya...

Inilah akibatnya kalau kita sebuah negara... Setiap masalah yang terjadi di satu negara, tubuh negara itu akan terluka...

Itulah yang terjadi padaku sekarang... Aku tak bisa merasakan tubuhku... Tidak bisa menggerakkan satu jaripun... Kepalaku terasa berat sekali... Aku tak bisa bernapas... Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mencengkramku... Sesuatu yang dingin...

Kematiankah?

Apakah aku akan mati?

Tak pernah terpikir olehku kalau aku akan mati. Tapi negara memang bisa mati, contohnya Kekaisaran Roma dan Germania... Kurasa hal yang sama bisa terjadi pada semua orang termasuk aku...

Seperti apa dunia setelah aku mati? Tidak ada yang tahu. Mungkin memang sudah hukum alam tidak boleh ada yang tahu... Karena itulah tidak ada yang tahu kebenaran tentang 'dunia sana'...

Apa reaksi negara lain kalau aku mati? Akankah mereka menangis? Italy-kun pasti akan menangis. Apa kakak China akan menangis? Apa Netherlands akan berduka untukku? Diriku langsung dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Apakah...

Apakah Seruni-san akan menangis untukku?

Wajah cantiknya terbayang di pikiranku. Senyumnya, tawanya, ekspresi paniknya saat melihat ulat, dirinya yang sedang memasak, dirinya yang sedang meracik jamunya yang tidak enak itu. Tubuhku langsung merinding ketika memori diriku pertama meminum jamunya. Kalau England dicap koki paling tidak enak maka Indonesia paling hebat kalau membuat minuman tidak enak (Tapi teh dan kopinya lumayan enak). Aku ingin sekali makan soto ayam, bakso, kue serabi, pika Ambon buatan Indonesia satu kali lagi... Mungkin sekalian ikan bakar, gado-gado dan tahu... Aaaah... Sekarang aku jadi lapar sekali...

Padahal World Conference akan mulai minggu depan... Padahal aku hendak memberikan bunga krisan pada Indonesia disana... Padahal bunga krisannya sudah mau mekar...

Aku ingin bertmu dengannya sekali lagi...

Melihat senyum riangnya sekali lagi...

Tertawa bersamanya...

Aku masih ingin bersamanya... Bersama Kak China... Bersama Italy dan German... Bersama yang lain...

Aku sudah janji untuk makan pasta bersama Italy dan German...

Aku sudah janji untuk menemani Amerika jalan-jalan di Akihabara...

Aku sudah janji untuk minum teh dengan England...

Aku sudah janji untuk mengunjungi Kak China dan makan masakannya...

Aku masih ingin hidup...

Aku ingin hidup bersama semuanya...

Aku tak mau semuanya berakhir...

Aku ingin teman-temanku...

Aku ingin Seruni-san...

Aku ingin...

Yang sangat kuinginkan saat ini adalah...

Keluargaku...

Aku ingin bersama-sama semuanya...

* * *

><p><em>"..."<em>

...

_"...n..."_

?

_"...kun..."_

S-Siapa...

_"...kun... Bangunlah..."_

Suara ini...

_"...KIKKUN!"_

...Seruni-san?

Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh dahiku dan kepalaku terangkat. Sesuatu yang harum dan empuk ditaruh dibawah kepalaku. Perasaan hangat yang familiar langsung menjalar diseluruh tubuhku. Bisikan yang lembut mencapai telingaku, menenangkan hatiku. Sesuatu yang basah mengenai pipiku. Sakit kepalaku hilang dan aku membuka mata...

Dalam sekejap dunia menjadi putih...

Indonesia menangis dan membelai pipiku sambil terisak. Matanya melebar saat melihatku bangun dan senyum lega menghias wajahnya. Pita putih dan merahnya terikat di kepangan kecil yang jatuh dipundaknya. Air matanya kembali mengenai pipiku, yang entah kenapa terasa mendinginkan luka-lukaku. Aku sadar kalau kepalaku ada di pangkuannya dan tangannya yang kecil menggengam erat tanganku. Aku balas menggengamnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Seruni-san..." Perasaan hangat itu makin besar saat aku mengucapkan namanya. Tersadarlah diriku, apa arti perasaan ini. Bodohnya diriku, butuh berapa puluh tahun untukku menyadari perasaan ini. Perasaan yang sangat penting, tak tergantikan. Hanya kurasakan pada wanita didepanku ini.

"Kikkun... Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja... Aku khawatir sekali..."

"Seruni... Ada... Ada yang harus kukatakan pa-padamu..." Tanganku yang satunya memegang lembut pipinya. Kutatap lekat-lekat matanya yang bening. Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang. Tubuhku kembali hidup. Bibirku bergerak dan aku mengucapkan kata itu.

_"Aishiteru"_

Mata beningnya melebar dan semakin banyak air mata jatuh. Senyumku semakin lebar dan mataku melembut.

"Aku sudah lama mencintaimu... Sejak kali pertama kita bertemu... Sampai sekarang... Perasaan ini tidak berubah, hanya bertambah besar... Aku amat sangat menyukaimu... Cinta..."

Indonesia tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menarikku ke pelukannya. Tetes demi tetes air mata mengenai rambutku.

"_Aishiteru _juga."

Mataku melebar dan aku hendak mengucapkan sesuatu ketika...

"JEEEEeeeeeeePaaaaaaaaang! Veeeeeeee!"

"Italy! Kenapa anak itu hanya cepat kalau kabur atau mengejar seseorang?"

"HAHAHAHA! HERO GAK AKAN KALAH!"

"AMERIKA BODOH! TANDUNYA JANGAN DISERET! KUKUTUK KAU NANTI!"

"JEPANG! Adikku tersayang! Baik-baik saja, ARU?"

"Akan kubuatkan Pot Au Feu andalanku. Dan akan kubuat dengan cinta~ Seindah mawar ini~"

"Semuanya heboh sekali~ Jepang baik-baik saja, Da?"

Mataku langsung melebar saat kulihat Axis, Allied Force dan negara-negara lainnya berlari kearah kami berdua. Semuanya entah menangis atau terlihat cemas kepadaku. Ketika mereka sampai ditempatku, mereka semua tersenyum.

"Jepang! Huwaaa! Kukira kau mati!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jepang! Kau selalu saja membuatku cemas, aru!"

Rasa keharuan yang amat besar langsung melanda diriku. Seperti gempa yang tak bisa kucegah, air mataku mengalir deras. Semua orang langsung kaget dan langsung bertanya mana yang sakit. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata dan tersenyum. Indonesia tertawa kecil dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, menyisiri rambutku. Setelah mengeluarkan tawa kecil dengan susah payah, aku pun tertidur dalam pelukannya, dengan senyum bahagia di wajahku.

* * *

><p><em>As you go through life you'll see<em>

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

Seluruh negara telah datang ke Jepang dan menolong penduduk setempat dan membangun pondok-pondok kecil sebagai tempat tinggal sementara. Setiap harinya, mereka membawa ke basecamp, korban terluka dan korban tewas. Setiap malam, kami akan duduk bersama dan makan bersama dengan France, China dan Indonesia sebagai koki. Setiap malam, Indonesia, Italy dan German akan duduk disebelahku sampai aku dan Italy tertidur.

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

Setiap pagi, Indonesia dan Sealand kecil akan mendorong kursi rodaku berkeliling dan berhenti untuk melihat bunga liar yang masih hidup, sekecil apa pun. Russia membawakanku setangkai bunga matahari setiap harinya dan menaruhnya di sebuat vas besar di pojok kamarku.

_But you'll see everyday _

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your_

_dreams come undone_

Ada berita kalau nuklirnya menyebar sampai negara lain sehingga ada negara yang sementara menolak ekspor dari Jepang. Yah, ketakutan mereka itu wajar. Tapi mereka tetap mengirimkan bantuan ke negaraku.

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope_

_and filled with pride_

Indonesia nyaris tak pernah meninggalkanku. Dia selalu disisiku. Setiap hari dengan penuh perhatian dia mengganti perbanku dan mengobati luka-lukaku. Jawa sempat mengunjungiku, dengan membawa seribu origami burung bangau yang dibuatnya dengan saudara-saudaranya. Dia langsung tersenyum licik saat melihat Indonesia bersimpuh disebelahku, menyuapiku bubur. Ketika Indonesia kembali ke dapur, dia bertanya kepadaku dengan niat iseng.

"Kapan melamarnya?"

"Kalau aku sudah dapat restu dari semua saudara-saudaranya. Itu berarti aku harus menemui _setiap _saudara dan saudarinya."

Jawa langsung terdiam. Setelah beberapa detik, dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kak Jepang sudah mendapat restu dariku."

_We are more than we are_

_WE ARE ONE_

Setiap harinya, aku dan Indonesia semakin dekat dan dekat. Semakin lama cinta kami berdua semakin besar. Persahabatanku dengan negara lain juga semakin erat. Aku baru saja menyadarinya.

Dunia ini amat indah.

Semua orang adalah keluarga.

Kita semua adalah keluarga.

Dan aku amat bersyukur kalau aku ini...

Hidup

Hidup ini adalah berkah

Karena aku punya Indonesia, Kak China dan semuanya.

Karena aku tak pernah sendirian

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jujur, ini rekor buat saya. Terimakasih kepada Aiko no Nyo, BraveNina dan Lyxian Naomi Cotton yang telah review. Aku sudah edit chapter pertama. Lagu diatas adalah We Are One dari Lion King 2. Saya harap fic ini menyampaikan pesan bahwa kita semua bersaudara, kita semua keluarga, bahwa dunia ini indah. Kita tak pernah sendirian. Saya ga pinter ngomong tapi saya harap pesannya tersampaikan oleh fic ini.<strong>

**Akhirnya Jepang menyatakan cintanya dan Indonesia menerima! Di chapter 3, Jepang minta restu saudara Indonesia seperti Malaysia dan...**

**Tunggu chapter berikutnya!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Quest Begin

Bunga Krisan, Simbol Cinta Kita Berdua

Summary: Kiku memikirkan seorang wanita sawo matang yang dulu pernah disakitinya. Lalu bencana melanda negara wanita itu... Dan Kiku tidak tinggal diam...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Papua

Harus kukatakan, sangat SULIT untuk mendapat restu dari saudara-saudari Indonesia yang ada di negaranya. Ada banyak faktor yang mempersulitku. Baik secara teknis dan praktik. Pertama, ada daerah yang susah sekali kucapai, seperti rumah Papua. Dari info yang kuterima dari Jawa atau Jakarta, Papua (Jayapura) memiliki banyak jurang dan rumahnya berada di tengah-tengah gunung dan hanya bisa dicapai oleh helikopter. Itu masalah teknisnya. Masalah praktiknya, dia adalah adik Indonesia yang paling LIAR dalam banyak arti. Dia jarang berpakaian, jarang mandi, suka bermain-main di hutan sampai malam, dan sangat hebat kalau urusan berburu. Jakarta menambahkan dia itu keras kepala.

Jadi disinilah aku berada sekarang, duduk didalam rumah tradisional Jayapura bersama adik-adik Jawa, Jawa Tengah (Semarang), Jawa Barat (Bandung), Jawa Timur (Surabaya), dan Banten (Serang). Jawa dan Yogya sebenarnya ingin ikut tapi Yogya harus mengurusi Sultan dan urusan Keraton sementara Jakarta sibuk membuat janji temu antara aku dan adik Indonesia di pulau lain. Bagaimana aku bisa ditemani oleh adik-adik Jawa? Anggap saja ketika aku datang ke pulau Jawa (tanpa sepengetahuan Seruni tentunya), aku disambut oleh Jakarta dengan adik-adiknya yanga satu pulau dan aku 'mengobrol' dengan mereka. 3 jam kemudian aku keluar dari ruang tamu Jakarta dengan restu semua anak-anak itu dan kecapekan yang luar biasa.

Oh ya, Jayapura. Anak itu baru kembali dari berburu dan meletakkan seekor babi hutan besar di lantai/tanah. "Jayapura sudah tangkap makan malam! Ini cukup untuk semua ya?" Dia tersenyum lebar, membuatku merasa makin bersalah.

"Eh... Jayapura-kun... Saya tak akan lama kok disini... Dan kalau bisa, saya dan lainnya lebih suka makan yang lain selain daging. Buah misalnya?" Jawa Bersaudara langsung mengiyakan.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya pendek.

"...Eh... Kalau begitu, saya akan coba jadikan pembicaraan pendek... Begini..." Aku menelan ludah. "Aku ingin melamar kakakmu, Indonesia."

...

...

...

...

...

"Melamar... Itu artinya mengajak menikah?"

"...Iya..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Jepang ingin kawin dengan Kakak Nesia?"

"Iya"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sangat mencintainya... Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengannya..."

"Kenapa Jepang mencintai Kakak Nesia?"

"Karena hatiku tahu kalau ia orang yang selama ini kucari."

"Bagaimana hati Kakak Jepang tahu?"

"Hatiku tahu. Itu saja. Tak bisa kujelaskan."

"Kenapa Kakak Jepang tidak bisa menjelaskan?"

"Karena hal itu tidak bisa dijelaskan manusia."

"Kenapa tidak bisa dijelaskan manusia?"

"Karena hanya Tuhan yang tahu."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Kak Jepang janji untuk memberi makan, memberi perlindungan dan membuat anak dengan Kak Nesia seumur hidup?"

"Eh... Ya, aku janji."

"Kalau begitu, Jayapura restui! Nah, ayo Kak Jepang dan saudara Jawa makan malam dengan Jayapura!"

_'Eh...'_

Aku dan Jawa bersaudara hanya bisa diam saat Jayapura membakar babi hutan itu. Jujur, aku agak merasa takut dengan Papua dan... keliarannya tapi yang penting aku sudah dapat restu.

Jawa bersaudara langsung mendekat kepadaku saat Jayapura dengan sadis membacok- memotong daging babi bakar itu dengan kapaknya.

* * *

><p>Sumatra<p>

Kali ini lawanku adalah si kembar tiga Sumatra. Urutannya adalah Medan, Padang dan Palembang. Kali ini pendamping/sekutuku adalah Jakarta dan Yogya yang sudah selesai megurus keraton. Medan itu mulutnya tajam, Padang itu bisa dibilang mata duitan dan Palembang... Yah, kalau diprovokasi Palembang bisa menjadi menakutkan. Kami berenam duduk di ruang tamu vila Medan di Pulau Samosir di tengah Danau Toba. Jujur, pemandangan alam diluar jendela sedikit menenangkanku dari pandangan menusuk Medan.

"Medan-kun, Padang-san, Palembang-kun. Aku datang ke Pulau Sumatra untuk meminta sesuatu dari kalian."

"_Kau _mau apa?"

Kuhiraukan nada mengancam Medan. "Aku ingin meminang Indonesia sebagai istriku dan aku datang kemari untuk meminta restu dari kalian bertiga."

Palembang berhenti mengunyah makanan otak-otaknya.

Padang mengangkat wajahnya dari bacaan buku kasnya.

Medan menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya.

Terdengar Jawa dan Yogya menelan ludah bersamaan.

"_Kau _mau _apa _dengan _ito Nesia?" _Medan menunjuk-nunjuk padaku dengan wajah shock.

"Saya ingin menikah dengan kakak kalian."

Keheningan yang panjang langsung menyapa. Padang dan Palembang memelototiku dari belakang Medan yang sedang shock, seperti sedang mencari apa pun yang bisa memberatkanku. Padang mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjangnya sedikit melewati pundaknya secara dramatis dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Oke, kuberi restuku pada Jepang."

Aku langsung bernapas lega dengan Jakarta dan Yogyakarta, Palembang memandang Padang sebentar dan kembali memakan otak-otaknya lagi. Medan memandang gadis yang terlihat 13 tahun itu dengan shock yang teramat sangat.

"_ITO _PADANG! KENAPA _KAU _BERI RESTU PADA... PADA... ORANG INI?"

"Mudah saja. Pertama, kalau Kak Nesia kawin dengan orang ini, dia bisa membantu kita memulihkan keuangan negara. Ini Jepang yang kita bicarakan. Lagipula Kak Nesia memang menyukainya dan seperti yang kita tahu, banyak negara mengincar Kak Nesia dan kita tahu kepolosannya itu. Lebih baik kalau Kak Nesia menikah. Jepang sama-sama Asia jadi kebudayaan kita... Yah, masih nyambung."

"Padang-"

"Aku juga merestui hubungan Jepang dengan Kakak." Palembang memotong. "Jepang itu orang baik-baik. Beda dengan France yang mesum (Kalian tak pernah lihat caranya memandang Kak Nesia?), Spanyol yang punya fetish dengan orang Italia yang suka cemberut itu, Netherlands (Kepala tulip bodoh, pencuri), dan Portugal (Orang aneh). Kalau kalian tanya padaku, Jepang dan England masih paling mending. Selain itu, aku suka kok anime dan komik dari Jepang."

"Palembang-"

"Sudahlah, Medan. Lihat situasinya. Jelas-jelas kau satu-satunya orang disini yang tidak berpikir jernih. Kak Nesia dan Jepang saling mencintai. Jepang bisa membantu perekonomian kita, anime dan komik akan lebih banyak lagi masuk ke sini, dan para pria bodoh itu akan mundur. Tidak ada hal satu pun yang merugikan kita disini dan mungkin ini kerja sama pertama dimana Indonesia sama sakali tidak dirugikan kalau kita melihat lagi sejarah." Padang menatap sengit Medan. "Kak Nesia memang sudah sangat cukup umurnya dan aku penasaran seperti tampang keponakanku nanti."

"Hahahaha! Itu juga! Pasti lucu sekali anaknya nanti!"

"Kalian berdua..."

"Medan." Jakarta membuka mulut untuk pertama kalinya. "Kenapa kamu begitu menentang Kak Nesia menikah?" Medan langsung diam, jelas dia agak takut dengan Jakarta.

"Habis... Sudah berkali-kali Kak Nesia dikejar dan ditipu laki-laki... Dia sudah seorang sendiri berusaha membesarkan kami... Kak Nesia sudah terlalu sering disakiti tapi dia tetap tersenyum kepada kami adik-adiknya. Walau kami sering berontak dia tetap sabar... Tapi..." Medan menatapku sengit.

"SEKARANG ORANG INI INGIN MENGAMBIL _ITO _DARI KAMI! AKU GAK TERIMA!"

"Medan-kun." Aku tersenyum lembut. "Aku takkan mengelak kalau aku pernah menyakiti Seruni." Medan langsung kaku. "dan aku juga pernah meyakiti kalian semua. Kalau dipikir lagi, tidaklah pantas untukku untuk meminta sesuatu dari kalian, sesuatu atau seseorang yang kalian sayangi. Tapi..." Aku berdiri dan berjala ke sisi meja dan bersujud.

"Rasa sayangku pada Seruni tidak kalah besar dengan rasa sayang kalian padanya." Aku tersenyum lembut dan menunduk.

...

...

...

...

...

_'Orang ini... Jangan-jangan ia takkan beranjak dari situ sampai aku memberi restu?' _Medan menatap pria Asia yang bersujud padanya. _'Orang ini... Dia memanggil Ito, Seruni... Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu nama asli Kakak... Kecuali kami dan Malaysia...'_

...

...

...

...

_'Mungkin... Kalau orang ini... Dia takkan berbuat hal bodoh...'_

...

...

...

...

_'Dia juga yang paling banyak membantu saat gempa Aceh...'_

...

...

...

...

"Ya sudah. Aku sudah kalah jumlah." Aku langsung menengadah. "Lagipula Kak Nesia memang layak bahagia dengan seseorang. Egois sekali kalau kami menginginkan Kak Nesia untuk kami sendiri."

Medan berbalik dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Tapi aku tak mau melihat mukamu untuk sementara!" Telinganya memerah. "Good luck ya meminta restu pada yang lain, mereka pasti juga tidak setuju sepertiku. Aku memikirkan Kak Nesia makanya aku harus memberi restu! Jangan salah paham!" Dia berbalik dan memberikanku jempol yang dibalik. **(Tahukan? Kalau ingin memberi tanda payah atau jelek pakai jempol?) **"Kakak Nesia terlalu bagus untukmu! Karena itu kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik!" Dia masuk ke kamarnya dan hendak menutup pintu.

...

Wajahnya keluar sedikit dan wajahnya tampak malu-malu.

"...kak Kiku..."

**_BLAM_**

...

...

...

...

"T-Tadi itu..." Palembang menjatuhkan otak-otaknya.

"Medan..." Padang menjatuhkan buku kasnya.

"D-Dia malu-malu..." Yogya menunjuk kamar Medan.

"Pada Kak Jepang..." Jakarta menunjuk padaku.

"Heh?" Semua orang memandangku dengan aneh. "Maaf? Apa maksudnya?" Tiba-tiba semua orang tersenyum dan menangis dan pada saat yang sama, seperti menahan tawa.

"Kak, Medan itu..." Palembang tersenyum lebar.

"Tsundere..." Yogya menyambungkan

Tsundere? Oh!

"Begitu?" Aku tersenyum.

"M-Medan... hanya... jadi Tsundere kalau berhadapan dengan Kak Nesia..." Padang terlihat tersiksa sekali menahan tawa.

"Aku benar-benar salut denganmu, Kak Jepang. Medan tak pernah memanggilku kakak. Dia hanya mau memanggil Kak Nesia kakak. Bisa membuatnya memanggilmu kakak dengan nama asli. Wah, itu benar-benar hebat." Jakarta menepuk-nepuk punggungku. "Tak salah aku menerima sebagai calon kakak iparku."

Akhirnya keempat bersaudara itu tertawa dan terdengar suara barang jatuh dari dalam kamar Medan.

Mau tak mau, aku tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"Ararara?" Indonesia mengangkat wajahnya dari copy laporan mingguan adik-adiknya dan laporan dari negara ASEAN. Hari itu Indonesia menghadiri pertemuan ASEAN dengan adik kembarnya dan sepupu-sepupunya.<p>

"Ada apa, Nesia~?" Thaiand tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Entah kenapa aku merasa adik tsundereku, Medan, baru saja menunjukkan sisi tsunderenya."

"Medan?" Malaysia mendorong kacamatanya ke belakang agar pandangannya lebih jelas.

"Entahlah... Aku juga merasakan Kikkun... Aneh..."

"..." Malaysia menatap kakak kembarnya dan merenung.

_'Jepang dan Seruni? Masa gosip mereka pacaran itu benar?'_

* * *

><p><strong>-Saya berencana lebih panjang lagi chapter ini tapi karena saya sibuk jadinya segini dulu.<strong>

**-Supaya tidak bingung, adik-adik Indonesia dinamai nama ibukotanya. Jadi Jawa jadi Jakarta dan Sumatra Utara jadi Medan. Reader semua mengerti? Karena akan susah sekali jadinya kalau seperti ini.**

**"Jawa!" panggil Indonesia kepada Jawa.**

**"IYA!" Jakarta, Jawa Timur, Jawa Barat, Jawa Tengah langsung berbalik**

**"Aku mau manggil Jawa yang paling tua kok..."**

**Nah, repot sekalikan? Jadi adik-adik Indonesia kuberi nama kota-kota.**

**-Bagi reader yang menanyakan panggilan Indonesia kepada Kiku, dia memanggilnya Kikkun karena menurut saya terdengar imut dan jujur saya malas mengetik Kiku-kun. Menurut saya repot harus mengetik 'ku' dua kali jadi supaya menghemat waktu buat saya dan napas buat Indonesia, nickname Kiku adalah Kikkun.**

**-Saya membuat banyak adik-adik Indonesia disini menjadi kembar 3 atau 4 karena saya tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menjelaskan hubungan mereka. Tentang penapilan mereka, kira-kira seperti ini:**

**Indonesia : 20 tahun**

**Jakarta: 15 tahun**

**Jawa Bersaudara: 14 tahun**

**Sumatra Bersaudara: 13 tahun**

**Papua: 14 tahun**

**Saya masih merencanakan siapa saja cowok dan siapa saja cewek jadi mohon maaf kalau ada ketidakjelasan jenis kelamin pada adik-adik Indonesia. Sudah diputuskan kalau Jawa Timur dan Padang perempuan. **

**-Saya mencoba agar sifat adik-adik Indonesia mendekati watak penduduk aslinya. Medan itu orangnya berani dan blak-blakan (menurut saya) jadi saya buat mempunyai sisi tsundere. Reader ada yang ingin recommend bagaimana sebaiknya watak adik-adik Indonesia? Saya terbantu sekali loh!**

**-Malaysia akhirnya muncul walau screen timenya sebentar! Di chapter berikutnya dia akan mulai curiga dengan Jakarta yang tiba-tiba hilang (sedang menemani Kiku menemui adik-adik) dan sedikit demi sedikit menyadari maksud Jepang datang ke Indonesia diam-diam saat sang personifikasi Nusantara tersebut sedang rapat ASEAN.**

**-Saya sedang berpikir untuk membuat fic Hetalia dengan plot World Academy alias sekolah dengan tokoh Female OC Indonesia, Seruni! (Saya tetap stick dengan namanya, kalau reader mau nama panjang diganti tapi Seruni tetap Seruni!) Saya ingin menggambarkan kondisi saat ini di fic high school ini dimana posisi wanita Indonesia masih eh... dihiraukan. Di fic ini main pairingnya SeruniXArthur! Reader setuju dengan saya publish fic ini dengan pairing itu?**

**Terima kasih telah membaca!**

**TUNE IN!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
